


Practice Sessions

by SpideychelleCarwheelerTrash



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: F/M, Spideychelle, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-14 23:35:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15400062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpideychelleCarwheelerTrash/pseuds/SpideychelleCarwheelerTrash
Summary: Peter Parker has learned how to smirk, and now MJ is in trouble.





	Practice Sessions

**Author's Note:**

> //This is a headcanon, and it looks better in headcanon form on Tumblr. If you want to see it there, the link is in the chapter below.

[Tumblr Headcanon](https://www.tumblr.com/dashboard)

**Practice Sessions**

  * So lately, MJ has noticed that she has been rubbing off on Peter Parker
  * She guesses that it’s to be expected, since she, Peter, and Ned have been hanging out a ton lately
  * The effect on both of them is noticeable
  * Ned has started answering questions on social issues in their history class, and Peter’s attempts at dry delivery have gotten a lot better
  * It’s made for some pretty fun conversations, especially when MJ and Peter team up on Ned with the joint power of sarcasm
  * But as much as MJ loves Peter’s changing sense of humor, that isn’t the only thing that’s changing
  * Because another thing that Peter seems to have picked up from MJ is her smirk
  * It’s the smug sort of smile that MJ loves so much, the one that she gives the two dweebs when she manages to leave them speechless 
  * (Like the time she roasted Flash  _in front of Principal Morita)_
  * _(And the principal high-fived her)_
  * It’s also one of MJ’s favorite expressions since when she has cause to use it, it usually means she was being a badass
  * It’s definitely not her favorite just because every time she smirks at him, Peter Parker’s cheeks turn a little bit pink 
  * But that’s beside the point
  * It starts happening at Peter’s house, when they’re all making fun of  _The Lightning Thief_ together
  * They’re watching the scene where Percy is fighting Medusa, and Ned is still wheezing from MJ’s mockery of Medusa’s lines 
  * “Why doesn’t he just move?” 
  * MJ glances over at Peter, nodding in agreement with his comment
  * “I mean, she’s not even holding him that hard, he could always just like, headbutt her and run away or something.” 
  * MJ turns back to the TV, and when she begins to speak, it is a voice of feigned thoughtfulness
  * “You’re pretty, Percy, but not pretty enough to kill her just by standing there.” 
  * MJ reaches over for the bag in Peter’s lap to grab a gummy worm, and when she looks up at him he has an eyebrow raised
  * “Wow, MJ, I didn’t know that brunettes were your type.”
  * He accompanies his comment with a slight tilt of the head, the jaw thing™, and a  _smirk_
  * MJ has never been on the receiving end of the smirk before, and she suddenly realizes that she doesn’t like it at all
  * Because now, MJ can’t think
  * All that she can do is focus on his lips, which are twisted upward into the smug expression
  * And the option of kissing that smirk away is suddenly all too appealing
  * There is a moment of silence that stretches between them, and Ned raises an eyebrow as he starts to realize what’s happening
  * Finally, MJ manages to force out a “Shut up, Parker,” and she turns back to face the TV screen 
  * But if Peter is looking really hard, MJ knows that he will be able to find a little hint of pink in her cheeks
  * The next day, MJ manages to act like nothing happened, and they carry on the same way
  * But as the weeks go by, MJ’s mind keeps returning to Peter Parker’s smirk
  * Every once in a while, when he manages to stump MJ in decathlon or sneaks up from behind her with Ned, it will make a new appearance
  * And though MJ gets a little better at keeping her face straight when she sees it, it always makes her heart hammer like there is a rabid bat flapping around inside her chest cavity
  * Her defense mechanism is to always reply with some variation of “Shut up, Parker,” or “Idiot,” or “You’re such a loser,” but there are only so many variations she can use before she runs out of comebacks
  * And the idea of running out of comebacks because of  _Peter Parker_
  * That is not an idea that MJ likes
  * But unfortunately, the universe really doesn’t give a damn about what Michelle Jones does and doesn’t like
  * So that day comes, and with a vengeance
  * It’s the night before the competition, junior year, and MJ and Peter are studying in Peter’s hotel room
  * Ned was studying at one point, but as he gets sleepier he makes more and more Vine references, and finally, MJ just told him to stop and go to bed
  * So now it’s just Peter and MJ, studying Literature off of the flashcards between them 
  * It’s Peter’s worst subject, and MJ knows that
  * Which is why MJ has been drilling him mercilessly for the past twenty minutes
  * But for some reason, Peter doesn’t get  _a single answer wrong_
  * There’s barely any space between her questions and his answers, so she can’t even nitpick about reaction time
  * He’s tearing through the questions like his life depends on them 
  * “ _Declaration of Sentiments?”_
  * “Elizabeth Cady Stanton.”
  * “This author wrote  _Huckleberry Finn_ under a nombre de plume.” 
  * “Mark Twain.” 
  * “This book by Victor Hugo describes a tale of love and of a changed man set during the scholar’s revolution.” 
  * “ _Les Miserables.”_
  * MJ reaches for another card only to find that there isn’t one
  * “Well, Parker, I don’t know what happened, but that was fantastic.” 
  * MJ looks up at him with shining eyes, only to see him raise his eyebrows
  * And then dammit
  * Because his lips twist into a lopsided smirk as he peers at her, and his voice is irritatingly smug
  * “Maybe it’s because I’ve got the best coach.”
  * MJ is a lot more flustered than she should be as she sets down the cards, looking anywhere but him
  * “Yeah, whatever Parker-” 
  * “MJ?” 
  * His voice is quieter now, and not quite as smug
  * MJ thinks she can even hear a bit of concern
  * “Why won’t you look at me?” 
  * There is a moment of silence, and MJ resolutely continues in her task of arranging the cards
  * She hears shuffling across the bed, and then a warm hand is gently tilting her chin up
  * Suddenly, MJ’s eyes meet dark and slightly worried ones, and MJ can’t breathe
  * “Is it because of competition tomorrow?” 
  * His voice is so stupid and earnest, and all MJ can think about is how close they are
  * “Because if it is, we’re gonna do great. You’ve got us prepared, and even if we don’t win, that doesn’t define us as a team, y’know? I mean, you’re the best captain we’ve ever had, even  _Flash_ has a general idea what he’s doing this time around. Honestly, I wish you would just tell me-” 
  * “I hate you.” 
  * Peter blinks, but he doesn’t move
  * As hers narrow, his dark eyes widen to the point that MJ wonders if they will pop out
  * “I hate your stupid frog mouth and your puppy eyes, I hate how good you are at making me laugh, I hate that you’re sitting here trying to make me feel better because you’re just  _good_ like that, and I hate-” 
  * MJ’s breath seems to fail her, and so what follows is some tangles mix between a whisper and an exhale
  * _“I hate that I want to kiss you.”_
  * For a moment, there is silence between them, and MJ has a horrible feeling that he is going to pull away
  * But then his eyes light up and his lips twist into the stupid smirk again
  * “You do?” 
  * And then MJ is leaning forward and closing the space between them, and Peter is being pushed against the headboard
  * It is both of their first kisses, and it’s not picture perfect or something from a romance novel
  * It’s a little bit sloppy, and there are a few moments of uncertainty at the beginning as teeth lightly collide and hands hover awkwardly in the middle of the air
  * But then MJ tilts her head slightly so her lips fit easily against those of the shorter boy
  * Her hands come to rest on either side of the headboard, and one of his wraps around her neck while the other tangles in her hair, pulling her ponytail free
  * There are curls everywhere as they spill loose, probably making her look like a madwoman
  * And the decathlon cards have been knocked out of the pile that was in MJ’s lap, sprawling out across the bed like fallen leaves 
  * Maybe it isn’t perfect, but near the end of the kiss, there's a moment where it just feels right
  * And then MJ pulls away, and her eyes fly open immediately to gauge his reaction, because  _Oh my God, I just kissed my best friend and what if he didn’t like it-_
  * But what she sees is Peter Parker’s dazed face, with messy brown curls and swollen lips and a look of wonder in his eyes as he stares at her, carefully brushing a piece of hair behind her ear
  * And now it’s MJ’s turn to smirk slightly as she murmurs, “I think we might need to practice that, Parker... You know how important practice sessions are to me.” 
  * Peter stares back at her, slightly dazed before he realizes he’s supposed to speak
  * “O-oh, yeah, right! Um... I think maybe that can be arranged.” 
  * And his stupid, eager nodding and his awed smile is enough to make MJ want to kiss him again, because it felt every bit as right as she had hoped it would
  * But before she can do anything, a sleepy voice interrupts
  * “Next time, I think it might be better if you did it in like a closet or someplace like respectful best friends... Please.” 
  * MJ’s smirk slides off as Peter’s cheeks turn crimson, and both of their heads jerk in unison to glance at Ned’s form on the bed across from them
  * For a moment no one says anything
  * Then, MJ whispers, “I’m just gonna go now.” 
  * Immediately, Peter stars nodding like a bobblehead again 
  * “Yeah, yeah. Um... I’ll walk you to the door.” 
  * It’s only a few feet away, but MJ won’t argue
  * “Right. See ya, Ned.” 
  * “’Night.” 
  * And then they are at the door, and Peter is opening it for her to step out
  * She steps into the hallway and waves, and Peter lets the door begin to shut
  * But just before it can, MJ catches it
  * “Parker?” 
  * Peter’s head appears in the crack immediately, and his eyes are wary 
  * “Yes?” 
  * “If you let this affect decathlon tomorrow, I will strangle you.” 
  * A little grin plays with his lips, and then there’s just a hint of that smirk
  * “Of course. I wouldn’t expect any special treatment, even if we’re having... Extra practice sessions.” 
  * And for a moment, there’s something fluttery and stupid and immature in her stomach, but MJ doesn’t bat it away the way she normally would
  * Instead, she raises one eyebrow and smirks back
  * “Good” 
  * MJ removes her foot from the door so it slams shut in both of their faces
  * And for a moment, MJ just stands there in the hallway, raising a hand to brush her tingling lips and using the other to run through her hair
  * And it is then MJ decides she is looking forward to the next practice session. 




End file.
